Scorchedrose
Scorchedrose is a short-haired dark ginger she-cat with a burnt half of her face. Her body is covered in burn scars, her left eye is foggy as if clouded over, and her pelt is scorched and patchy. History Scorchedrose is one of the three kits born to two ancient ThunderClan warriors, Daisyfleck and Toadstripe. Her original name was Burnetkit. Burnetkit was raised normally until a wildfire occurred halfway during her apprenticeship. She tripped on the way from fleeing the camp, tumbling unfortunately into the flames, and nearly died had it not been for her managing to stumble into the stream, dousing the flames, however it was too late to save her formerly pretty fur and face; she was rendered blind in her left eye and her entire body was covered in scars from the burns, her face burnt, and her pelt was scorched and patchy, not soft. Her mental state dropped into a fragile, easily broken state during the healing process, with no cat thinking she'd make it through it, though she managed to survive and was ready to continue her warrior training despite how brittle her mentality had become. However, every strand of morality and mental correctness was snapped as soon as the leader renamed her by force, calling her Scorchedpaw for her physique, and she saw the clanmates she loved turn away from her, kits terrified by her appearance. She became immensely bitter and desired vengeance for every disgusted look, every snide comment, and for the name she was given. As an attempt to soften the wound, she was soon named Scorchedrose, an oddly pretty name for what most in her clan considered an unpretty cat. Scorchedrose lost all care for most cats despite herself and one warrior, a close friend of her's named Widowflurry. Widowflurry was a rather innocent molly who never wanted to see Scorchedrose hurt or distressed, and was the only cat Scorchedrose was willing to spare when she eventually had the wrath she so desired. She had Widowflurry go out to hunt for the elders one day as a favour, mentioning that she noticed one of them seeming a little sickly, and after the molly left Scorchedrose traveled to a twoleg campsite, one she'd been scouting for a while. Noticing that the campfire was being left unattended, Scorchedrose grabbed a fairly large stick, doused a tip of it in the flames, and ran as fast as she could until she was close as she could get to the camp, throwing the burning branch into a low-hanging tree, causing it to burst aflame. The forest soon was burning, and with Widowflurry on the other side, too far away from the flames to be of any danger, Scorchedrose finally got the revenge she wanted as he clanmates fled the camp and tried to escape the flames. She forced the cats who bullied or said snide things to her into the flames and killed anyone who had caused her trouble in the past, taking down the leader of the clan as well in the flames. Finally having gotten what she wanted, and not wanting to face Widowflurry with her crimes, Scorchedrose went out in flames, dying among the clanmates she herself had killed, as if she had been caught by the flames herself. She was given a choice to join the Dark Forest or to apologise for her crimes and walk in Purgatory or StarClan but chose The Dark Forest, not wanting to face Widowflurry when she eventually passed on. The two did meet once again once Widowflurry passed of old age, and they frequently meet at the border, Widowflurry willing to forgive her friend despite the sins she committed. Personality Before the fire, Burnetpaw was a kind-hearted though slightly reckless molly. She has a good heart for most and although could cause trouble would normally be considered a good cat to come to to socialise. She was always willing to help someone with an issue and loved playing with the kits as well, which likely led to even more devastation when they began to grow frightened of her after her accident. After the accident, however, Scorchedrose became cold, brash, and not very willing to be kind. Scorchedrose is far different than the Burnetpaw most cats knew. She's very hard to get close to, typically aggressive, and very introverted due to a lack of trust gained from the bullying and staring at her scars from others. She's sarcastic and snarky, can be pretty bitchy and mean-spirited, and has a sharp tongue and a fiery temper. She's feisty, horrible at romance, though is also vulgar as all hell. Scorchedrose can be befriended, though it's difficult, and she won't respond well to those who stare long at her and her scars. She's violent and easily becomes unhinged if angered. She's oddly witty though can be a a bit dull humour wise, and will show an odd amount of trust and affection to friends and loved ones, though if betrayed will show as much fire and rage as the flames that she caused her clan to burn with. Relationships Widowflurry Widowflurry was and still is the closest thing to love Scorchedrose has. They became mates only a few moons before Scorchedrose set the forest aflame, and Widowflurry was always there for her, before and after her injury. She's one of, if not the only cat Scorchedrose is still willing to be kind to, and although she doesn't regret killing the cats who bullied and ridiculed her, she does feel bad about the cats who she had no intention of harming, and because of that is slightly terrified over Widowflurry's opinion of her, despite the fact that she has forgiven her. Daisyfleck Daisyfleck and Scorchedrose were close though their relationship became strained after the accident. Daisyfleck didn't blame her for it but coddled her regardless after, babying her, though Scorchedrose knew that by the only brief looks her mother would give her before looking away she was having trouble accepting her regardless. Because of this Scorchedrose grew apart from her mother purposely, and she was not one of the cats that died in the flames, to Scorchedrose's relief. Toadstripe Scorchedrose and her father got along a bit better than her mother and her did after the accident. Toadstripe legitimately tried to cheer her up regardless of what happened and never looked away brief seconds after looking at her. Because of this Scorchedrose did have a deep respect and love for her father, which devastated her even more when she found out the fire she caused ended up killing him as collateral damage. She hasn't seen him near the border, and though she misses him knows she likely wouldn't want to explain what happened to him and face his disappointment. Trivia * Scorchedrose's warrior name had she stayed Burnetpaw would have been Burnetflame * Scorchedrose is a lesbian. * Scorchedrose is an Abyssinian cat. * Scorchedrose sounds like Indila. * In the Dark Forest, Scorchedrose occasionally coughs up smoke, and her pelt reeks of smoke and looks singed, sometimes when angered ripples of flame can run through it. * Most cats expected Scorchedrose to be terrified of fire due to her injury but she was actually rather fascinated by it. Kin Mate: * Widowflurry; Deceased, verified StarClan member Father: * Toadstripe: Deceased, verified StarClan member Mother: * Daisyfleck: Deceased, verified StarClan member Brother: * Chestnutpatch; Deceased, verified StarClan member Sister: * Nettleblaze; Deceased, verified StarClan member Category:Place of No Stars Category:ThunderClan Category:Afterlife Category:Clan Cats